


就是想太阳狄狄

by Francis_Linyuechen



Category: all狄, 狄仁杰 - Fandom, 王者荣耀 | King of Glory (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 语言侮辱向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_Linyuechen/pseuds/Francis_Linyuechen
Summary: #无脑想开车#也就仅限于想开车罢了……我莫得驾照#原意是想写白狄的，爽完发现好像没体现出来emmmm#所以就白狄，all狄，我狄，路人狄随意叭#狄大人过于美妙，没忍住哎/小声哔哔#占个tag侵删歉





	就是想太阳狄狄

**Author's Note:**

> 是语言调戏/侮辱向  
不喜就别再翻了  
想开车没经过脑子  
纯语言  
海涵

“唔……听听这美妙的声音。大人是第一次做这等事吧？放心，会让你喜欢上的。到时候定爽得你天天在狄府门口等我回来，求我操你，操得你像这样说不出话来，只能哼哼唧唧地引诱我操得更深。大人一定不知道自己内里有多么让人流连忘返，身后这温软多汁的小嘴咬紧了就舍不得离开我。双腿还像这样缠在我的腰上，是能够清晰地感受到我的腰力和操进你后穴的力道么？直到您爽得昏过去，我才会将我的东西灌在大人的身体里。并堵住不让它们流出来，大人就会含着我的肉棒和精液睡上一晚。操舒服了您早上起来还会忍不住地骑在我身上自己动。若是将我弄醒了就向上狠狠地顶，顶得你发出浪叫，舒服得射出来。看，我们的大人果然天赋异凛，第一次就已经能只靠刺激后面便高潮了呢。可是射太多对身体不好呀，我会在您的根部紧紧地系上漂亮的蝴蝶结，拿细珠串堵住您的铃口不让你再射——就像现在这样，唔哦，真是一幅刺激的画面——我的大人这么聪明，很快就会用后穴高潮了，像女子潮吹一般，肠液淋在我的肉棒上，好让我更好地服侍大人。到时候，大人就像青楼的妓女，只能趴在床上等我来满足您淫荡的后穴，为我生儿育女了。对吧？我亲爱的狄大人？是已经爽到说不出话了吗？看来我的计划已经成功了一部分了哦？……大人的味道可真是难以描述的美味，叫人欲罢不能，真想将大人永远地囚禁在我身下，你说可好？狄怀英？……答应我，就让大人痛快地射出来哦~”


End file.
